The Peasant and Her Prince
by I-Wanna-Samba109
Summary: Ash Ketchum is bethrothed to Iris Vial a young beauty soon to be ruler of Unova, but how come when he meets peasant Dawn Berlitz he falls in love with her? But when the kingdom disapproves they have to hide their relationship with the help of their friends and prove royalty and citizens (peasants) can be together! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the next story! I'm kind of pissed again because this stupid computer clicked something right when I was 98% complete! What the fucking hell! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Dawn: 17**

**Ash (Satoshi): 19**

**Brock: 21**

**Misty: 20**

**Gary: 19**

**May: 17**

**Max: 10**

**Cilan: 22**

**Johanna: 38**

**Giovanni: 42**

**Silver: 41**

**Delia: 40**

**Kenny: 20**

**Iris: 18**

* * *

****"Prince Satoshi!" A male voice bellowed out.

"Prince Satoshi," the middle-age male shouted again. He stomped down the long granite halls with a frown creased on his face. He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into a very important woman of the castle and continued his own way. "That ungrateful bastard." He mumbled, he had to be careful not to say things to loudly, because everything that was spoken echoed in the halls, and could be heard from miles away in the castle.

The man's name was Giovanni. Giovanni was one of the guards in the castle and the king's most trustworthy guard he could call as a friend. Giovanni remembered that it was the way to the Prince's room because of the red carpet in front of the solid brown door. He knocked on the door with authority. "Prince Satoshi open this door!" He snapped. No answer. "Open this damn door, now!" He shouted and began to jiggle the handle. After about two minutes of kicking, knocking, and jiggling the door swung open revealing a young man.

It seemed that the prince had just woke up rudely by Giovanni because of the few hints: His honey brown eyes looked lazy and tired, his jet-black hair was messy in a sleepy manner, he had a dry drool stain on the corner of his mouth and his sleeping pants hung low around his hips. "What?" The prince finally spoke in rude tone.

Giovanni held his ground and glared, "You are supposed to be up! The princess is waiting for you!" he boomed. The prince leaned against his doorway and zoned out when Giovanni opened his mouth, he let out a loud yawn.

"The princess can wait." Prince Satoshi said in a low voice, "Now if you excuse me I'll be going back to bed." He made a small motion towards his king sized bed covered in the finest white-silk and soft velvet pillows. A small electric mouse was curled up on the bed too and glared slightly at the guard who decided to ruin their peaceful sleep.

The prince turned around and began to shut the door, but Giovanni grabbed his wrist. "You will get up," he ordered. The royal man didn't move one inch for about fifteen seconds, probably thinking it was just a dream. His hair swayed when he turned around, his eyes no longer welcoming and lazy, but pure black with blue outlining giving it a dangerous look.

Satoshi snatched back his wrist. "Touch me again and I'll have you killed. Do not bother to come back here in my room, or I'll kill you myself." He slammed his door shut and locked it again. Giovanni gulped, he recalled the story they told when the prince got angry. The story was some prince from a different region called him out and challenged him to a battle. Satoshi lost his patience and somehow destroyed the whole battlefield by himself, no help at all. The other prince was injured badly and couldn't walk for five months exactly, he wouldn't want to be on the Prince's death wish, he had so many things he wanted to do, like take over the kingdom.

Giovanni walked in the throne room and saw the beautiful queen that he loved so much. Delia smiled at him gently her whole face lit up along and her eyes sparkled along with her crown. "What did the prince say?" She asked in such a soft tone. Giovanni walked up to her and gave her an apologetically bow.

"The princess will have to wait," as he spoke these words he remembered what the prince threatened to do to him.

* * *

"What!" The princess screamed making the wingulls and pidgey(s) fly away from the fierce scene. "What do you mean I have to wait?" She snapped.

A green haired butler by the name of Cilan placed his hands on the princess' shoulder. "Princess please calm down!" he said in a gentle tone, not wanting to get on her bad-side.

King Silver sighed, "Princess Iris, maybe he just needs more time, why don't we give him a little while?" he suggested, he didn't want the princess to get mad.

"A little more time? I came all the way from the Unova kingdom, and if I'm not going to see the prince, then I want to leave." The dark-skinned princes said in a rude tone. Who could blame her though? Delia shook her head, Iris did come all the way here just to meet their son and it wasn't right for him to ditch the princess just so he could get some sleep. Giovanni hid his smirk and stayed back away from Iris' temper.

"Giovanni, go get the prince and tell him to come in the throne room." Silver whispered to him.

"B-but your m-majesty-"

"That's an order!" King Silver snapped impatiently and shooed him off. Giovanni bowed and left the throne room back down the long granite hallway. He walked slowly and pressed his hands together. "Oh Arceus please protect me from what is about to happened." he prayed, he had so much to live for, he didn't want to die by the hands of a prince who is not yet fit to be king.

The tall-wrinkly man looked down at the red carpet and knocked out the door with authority. "Prince Satoshi open this damn door!" He cursed again. After about two minutes of knocking the door swung open. Giovanni didn't even have a chance to say anything as the prince wrapped his hand around Giovanni's throat and yanked him into the room.

"Did you not listen to my warning or do you not care about your life at all?" The prince snapped at him his eyes back to pure black with the blue outlining. He grip tightened more around the throat.

Giovanni gasped and wrapped his arms around the prince's arm trying to loosen his group. It failed, Satoshi had a strong grip and refused to let go. "M-m-my l-lord, y-your m-m-mother w-wanted you t-t-t-t-to get up and h-head to the t-throne r-r-room the p-p-p-p-princess i-is w-waiting." He stuttered. The prince looked a him for a few seconds and finally let go dropping the older man on the ground.

"Very well," The prince spoke, "I shall be getting dressed then, don't bother coming back." Then the slammed the door shut just like last time. Giovanni, on his knees, panted and thanked Arceus for letting him live again, he was sure that he would end up missing if he knocked on the Prince's door, so instead he waited in front of the throne room.

* * *

"He better be here," Princess Iris said, "in 3...2...1!"

Giovanni walked in the throne room and bowed. "Princess Iris, I give you Prince Satoshi Ketchum!" he announced with pride trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. The prince walked in the throne room, standing straight up like a tree, he walked towards the princess and bowed low at the hip, he grabbed her hand and slowly kissed the delicate knuckle.

"It is wonderful to see you Milady," he said in a smooth tone, "you look absolutely beautiful, but that is to be expected from a princess especially from Unova." He grinned brightly at her facial expression, he was too good at this.

_He's so handsome,_ Iris thought in her head as she felt a blush wash over her face. He was slightly tanned with two scars under his eyes that outlined his cheek bones and brought out his beautiful honey brown eyes. His raven-hair was messy in an alluring way, on top of his head was a golden crown with three red ruby gems. He wore a dark-black suit that had a red sash going from his left shoulder to his right hip, on his shoulders were pure gold epaulettes and black sensible shoes.

_Eh she's okay, I mean she's not ugly._ Satoshi thought bitterly in his head. Iris had dark-no flaws skin, the only thing that the prince found interesting is that she had beautiful maroon eyes. She had long purple hair pulled in a ponytail that still draped below her hips and two bangs clipped back, on top of her head was a golden tiara with two green gems and a pink veil on two sides. Her dress was a pink and white long sleeved that split open into two sides around the knees to show her purple slip, on her feet were white sandals with one gem on each foot.

"Son, why don't you show Iris around the town it would be great to show her around especially since she will be the ruler here." Queen Delia said emphasizing _will_ and_ ruler. _The young man rolled his eyes on the inside, but let out a big smile.

"A wonderful idea, mother." He lied straight through his teeth. He linked arms with Iris, "Follow me, milady." Iris again blushed and stumbled with her words, the prince turned around as they walked and gave his parents a menacing smirk, something he always did when he would cause trouble.

His father, king Silver seemed to not notice as he wrapped one of his arms around the queen's waist. "Our son is a wonderful charmer. Don't you agree Giovanni?" He piped in.

Giovanni rolled his eyes and said, "Yes a wonderful charmer indeed your majesty." Queen Delia removed her husband's arm and walked down the corridor she saw her son go through. She didn't trust what her son was going to do, he was always a trouble maker, especially if it was something or someone he didn't like. In this case it was the princess.

* * *

"Dawn, sweetie wake up! You have to go to the market to get some food!" Johanna said knocking softly on her daughter's room. The young woman in there got from up the little cot and opened the window in the room.

"I will once I get dressed," Dawn replied in a respectful tone. Dawn Berlitz was a normal peasant girl, who lived with her foster family. It was kind of hard to believe, because everyone who she met thought that Johanna was her real mother, truth is. Dawn was found in a destroyed village in a barrel, covered in ash, and holding onto a very important egg. Dawn had the same blue eyes, hair and facial structure, but they were not related.

Johanna took her in when Dawn was about five or six maybe seven years old, along with the egg that hatched a few years back. Dawn changed out of her night-grown and slipped on her normal out to town clothes: A long purple skirt that reached around her ankles, a puffy white button shirt, black corset tied tight around her, and a white bandana on top of her head. She was bare-foot sometimes she wore the sandals her mom gave her, but sometimes they gave her splinters.

The young woman grabbed her woven basket and was about to head out of her room. A small blue and white penguin curled on the cot woke up and looked at Dawn with his big black eyes. "Pip-pip-piplup!" he called out. Dawn turned around and smiled. "I'm just going to town to get food, you can go back to sleep, I'll be back."

Piplup shook his head and jumped on her shoulders as if saying, _if you're going I'm going, we stick together._ The blunette smiled and shut her bedroom door and went outside. Johanna was in her normal white tattered dress, she was on the ground cleaning some of the clothes and placing them on the stream-line to dry. "I'm going out, Ma." Dawn called from behind her.

"Becareful, Dawn and watch out for the men there, especially Kenny." Her mother replied and looked at her daughter with authority.

Dawn saluted her mother, "No need to worry!"

"That's when I worry the most," the older woman sighed, "Piplup promise me that Dawn will stay out of trouble." Piplup nodded his head and gave a small salute with his wing. Dawn waved goodbye and walked down the hill away from her small cottage home. Luckily, the Berlitz did not live far away from the town, ten minutes by walk actually.

When she got in town she looked at all the people, all the women were dressed in their normal attire and the men were in their work attire. The children were in the school grounds in their dirty-yet sophisticated uniforms. The men tried to pick up on the women, the women in return stuck their nose up eye and walked away to carry on their business. Dawn gripped her basket tighter and looked for the same market she normally went to.

She found it and walked straight to it, the man behind the counter turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Dede, it is a _wondeful_ surprise to see you here." He winked seductively. The blunette threw up a little in her mouth, Kenny was known as the flirt of the whole town and yet he was trying to pick her up.

"Kenny, I'm just here for my usual." Dawn explained and set her basket down on the counter. Piplup glared at Kenny, he felt the urge to straight out attack the brunette, but then he remembered the laws of the town, you cannot pick a fight unless an important reason came out if it, and nothing happened yet.

Kenny packed the basket with poor can-foods and held out his hand. "3.25," he said in a bored tone.

Dawn let out a tiny gasp as she looked at the money in her hand, she was about a dollar short. This was actually expensive in this era town. "I-I don't have enough money."

Kenny ran a hand through his hair and clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take back this can-foods." He said and placed his hand in the bag.

"No wait!" Dawn cried she bit her lip and tried to think of what to do, "I-I can pay you back when I get more money." She tried to reason with the young man who was about three years older than her. What would he want from her?

"Dede, you said that the last time. You still owe me, 15.64 for all those years I let you off short." He sighed impatiently, "So are you going to pay me or am I going to have to call the police?" He leaned against the counter and blinked a couple of times.

"Please don't." The blunette cried she clasped her hands together in a begging pose.

"Well," Kenny trailed off, "I might let you go with no charges of anything and forget that this ever happened."

"What is it?"

"You be my little slave for the rest of the week," Kenny winked seductively and made some kind of motion. Dawn flushed brightly, not because she thought it was embarrassing, but that Kenny thought she would go that low to pay of her debt.

"No way," she began to turn around, Kenny was to quick and jumped over the continue to grab her wrist. "Let me go!" She tugged on her wrist trying to break free. Piplup just had to watch, he couldn't fight just yet, damn those laws, damn them to hell.

"Calm down, Slave. You'll enjoy it," He placed one of his hands on her waist and began grazing her thigh, Dawn cried out loud, no one came to her rescue. The market was closing since it was a Monday a very busy day, everyone were doing chores, at school, work or taking care of the younger babies. She tried to kick, but Kenny wrapped one of his legs tightly around her, pushing her body closer to his.

"Help!" Dawn cried, she closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was no longer in Kenny's grip, in fact she was behind a tall young man dressed in the richest of clothes. "The prince," Dawn whispered quietly. The prince placed one of his arms in front of the peasant protectively as Kenny leaned against the counter breathing heavily.

"What the hell," Kenny spat and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You were obviously harassing this young woman, explain now." The prince snapped in an angry tone. Dawn caught a glimpse of his face as the wind blew some of his hair out of the way, next to him was a beautiful dark-skinned woman who looked pissed off as it already was. "Princess Iris," Dawn guessed. Iris caught a glance at Dawn and gave a small glare and turned around back to Kenny.

_What did I do?_ Dawn thought.

"That wench owes me money!"

"I believe the polite word would be fair-lass or woman, not wench." The prince put his hand down and stuffed both of them in his pockets. "How much does she owe you?" He asked.

Kenny spat the bitter taste of blood stung in his mouth as his whole lip was busted. Dawn didn't know what happened, but she guessed that the prince punched him in the face or shoved him forward that he hit the pole and busted his lip. "18.89." He said.

The royal young man pulled out of his pocket a large sum of money and slammed it down on the table. "Here is your money, give her the royal foods." He turned around towards Dawn and looked at her up and down. "You need better clothes, meet me tomorrow by the bridge in the afternoon, we shall find you a better outfit."

"What?!" Iris said. "You told me five minutes ago that you wouldn't bother spending your money on me, but now you spend it on some complete stranger?" She didn't get it.

Satoshi rubbed his temples. "If you hadn't notice, you are the stranger. You are from Unova, and she is from Sinnoh, she is not a stranger rather someone you would call family if she is in the same region as me. I'm guessing you weren't taught that considering you're just a princess in training." He insulted.

"Why you little,"

"Come now, Iris, it is not right for a princess to use such vulgar language. You've seen the town it is now time to depart to the castle." He walked in front of her without bothering to lead her back to the carriage. "Don't forget the bridge!" he called out to Dawn.

The blunette blinked five times as a red blush smeared on her face. Kenny snorted and walked behind the counter handing Dawn the basket filled with some of the richest and tastiest foods in the whole Sinnoh Kingdom. "Thank you," she snapped and walked out of the town. Some of the women were giving her envious looks as she walked by, how come she didn't recognize the prince nor thank him?

When Dawn got to the small cottage she opened the wooden door and sat the basket on the counter. Johanna sat down on the small mat for a couch and frowned at her daughter as she removed the food from the basket. "Dawn what happened? This isn't the normal things we get from the market."

"Oh, Ma, I met the prince." Dawn said.

Johanna dropped one of the cans which spilled on the floor because of the impact. "WHAT?!"

**X  
Bam I finally finished hopefully nothing goes wrong. Please read and review sorry if no one liked it, but I put a lot of time and effort especially since I had to redo this again. I really hate computers now lol. Now it is time for me to write my other Dawn and Ash story and then I'll be updating my other stories.**

**Again I hoped you enjoy and sorry if they are a bit OOC the others will be coming sooner or later possibly sooner and yes Giovanni is here, chachacha! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**-AALI DA BITCH IS OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

TDamn,** first of, I'd like to explain a few things, it has been a while since I've been updating because I have been busy with a lot of things: school. School, I am doing fine in all my classes except Algebra 1, I believe I have a D or F, and I really need help it is so fucking confusing. Second of, I have a cereal box report and I keep doing my homework at the last second, so I'm not able to update fast enough (lazy asshole) and last but not least, I have been/still at my friend's house for my whole school year to save money at extended care, such as going to their house in the morning and coming home at night waiting for my dad to pick me up.**

**Story: I fucking love everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed and added me as their favorite author or this as favorite story. It actually means alot to me, you don't even know. I'm also working on my FICTIONPRESS STORIES SO I'll be: HOBONINJA (not in caps), so check out my stories there. So Without further interruptions (Phone rings, me: SON A BIT-) I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

Johanna looked down at the stain she made on the floor, she grabbed the nearest clean rag, got down on her knees and scrubbed violently on the ground. She was not expecting her daughter to say that she had met the prince. When the stain slowly sunk on the floor, Johanna couldn't do more, she placed down the rag and sat on the wooden chair. "Tell me, all of it, from the beginning." Johanna demanded.

Dawn decided not to roll her eyes at her mom's desperate/curious tone. "Well after you gave me the money, Piplup and I," Piplup chirped in the background, "and the bastard of a guy by the name of Kenny forced himself on me, either I had to pay the money that he let me off of or become his personal slave." Dawn took a deep breathed and blushed at the flashback that popped in her mind. The Prince's beautiful eyes with his hair that looked so ruffle-able. (^_^) It was just to die for.

"Then," Dawn sighed, "the prince came to my rescue, he got Kenny away from me by giving Kenny a busted lip. The prince paid for the money that I owed Kenny and gave us the royal foods in return promised to take me shopping tomorrow afternoon at the bridge." Dawn finished. But then she realized: Why was the Prince so nice to her?

Johanna grinned at her daughter's flustered face. Dawn looked just like her when Mike proposed to her when they were young. So many memories. "Well seems to me the prince had taken a liking to you." She teased causing the blue-haired girl's face to turn a darker shade of red if that was even possible.

Then in her mind popped deep maroon eyes with a glare that could freeze hell. Princess Iris. Dawn hadn't met Princess Iris until today, and that wasn't a welcome look. Iris looked jealous, angry, like she was hiding something to say. Actually, Dawn had heard rumors about Princess Iris. How Unova people thought highly of themselves and everyone as little children. A while ago, Dawn went to draw water from the lake Verity, the villagers began talking to each other.

_"I heard that we might get an Unova queen soon," a young girl squealed, "I've heard she's very beautiful and caring."_

_An older man grunted and started to laugh bitterly. "Unova villagers are the meanest of the mean. They look down at everyone, they think they're better than Us Sinnoh folk. That Princess Iris is the worst you can get. She only cares for herself. She has her father and mother's personality. Such a hateful young lady."_

_The wife of the man swatted his head hard with a stack of clothes. "Hush! Do not give that child that kind of thoughts of our future queen. The king and queen decide on what kind of wife, their son will marry. It is not our business, only that we except her with great greetings."_

_The man did not stop talking. "She will never be like one of us. She is a woman from the richest of the family, her region is the richest. Nor will she expect us to know the high society group she calls her home. She will change us, we will not be free, we will be slaves."_

Dawn sighed. "Princess Iris, is beautiful, she is caring."

Johanna blinked, "Where did that silly thought come in your mind?"

Dawn sat down on the cot and held Piplup in her arms. She couldn't help but think these kind of thoughts. Iris had to be caring, she had to be the ruler. Dawn imagined herself in the richest of clothes, with a tiara on her head. Prince Satoshi's arm around her waist as he looked at her lovingly with his deep honey brown eyes. Both of their heads inched closer until their noses touched. But then Dawn faded away and Iris came into view. And slowly both of them kissed.

"Princess Iris, will be the queen." Dawn finished and went into her room.

* * *

_**"Satoshi!"** _Queen Delia bellowed. The voice echoed throughout the halls and scared the wild creatures roaming around the castle. The guards covered their ears, and Giovanni snickered as he watched the queen rush down the hall. Her long pure white gown trailing behind her. Delia picked up her pace as she headed to the bed room. She expected her son to do something rude, and she was right. Princess Iris contacted Queen Delia about how Satoshi was acting odd, a jerk and an ungrateful bastard. She tried to make the princess change her mind to stay for dinner.

_"Please give him another chance!" Delia sighed placing both hands on the princess's shoulder._

_Iris shrugged out of her grasp and walked behind her "butler" Cilan, "I will not give him another chance tonight. I'm sorry! Either he changes his attitude or I'm not marrying him."  
_

_Delia walked closer. "There has to be another way that we can work this out."_

_Iris took a pause before she spoke, something was coming up. "Very well, Queen Delia. See at my hometown we have a Dragon Dance Ceremony for me becoming the Princess of Unova. And as expected I am supposed to bring my future husband when Reshiram and Zekrom both come out like a fire and electric comet. The tradition is, whoever the Prince kisses will become his wife with no objections. This will happen in three months, and if he does not show. Then I will make sure your kingdom will suffer." Iris curtsied and walked out the throne room. "Three months!" She shouted._

Her son would not ruin this chance up, lives were on the line. Satoshi sat down on his bed, and cut parts of his cuffs off. Next to him was an electric mouse, who was rolled on his side just to stretch. The pouches on his cheek sparked, where is electricity was stored in. "That princess was annoying, I'm glad she's gone." Satoshi laughed. With a deep breath he turned his voice very high pitched. "Stop being such a little kid, it's only a small piece of jewerly. How dare you decide to pay for a peasant instead of me your future wife!" He coughed loudly and his little companion started to chuckle.

"She will never be fit for the kingdom." He snarled. Then he thought about the blue-haired girl who he rescued from the creep of a guy, by the name of Kenny. "However that blue-haired girl seemed so familiar. Like I've known her from a dream." The electric rodent gave him a look, "Oh I'm just messing with you, Buddy. I decided to take her for new clothes, it looked like she needed it, but for some reason. I rather have her as the future queen instead of "Princess" Iris."

"**SATOSHI!"**

The raven-haired prince frowned at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew she beyond pissed. He needed his charm, so she would go easy on him. It always worked. No one could say no to his "Lilipup's face", the big eyes, the wiggling lip and the fake tears. Always worked: The suckers. Satoshi got up from his bed and walked to the door, he opened it and as expected his mother charged right into the room.

Her brown hair swayed in a bun, some parts sticking up, her dress dripped a little with water, and her brows creased into a frown. "My dearest mother, how are you?" He asked.

"Cut the innocent face, son!" Delia snapped. "What did you do to Princess Iris?"

The prince stopped with the face and returned a glare to his mother. "Do not call that demon a princess. She isn't one. Now will she be a queen, she is a loud mouth, disgusting, like a piece of rotten meat."

"She is your future wife, she will do good for the kingdom!"

"She will do no such thing as good. She will ruin the kingdom. Once you and dad lose the power of the kingdom she will be in control. There will be no one to stop her, and soon she will own all of Sinnoh! She just wants power and you won't believe a damn thing I say." The Prince snarled at his mother. Delia glared and took a step towards her son.

"You will not talk to me in that tone, young man! When the comet arrives in Unova, you shall kiss her and she shall be your wife! You shall listen to me, your mother. I am not one of your servants, and if you do not listen to me, I shall be forced to take your out of the family dynasty. I will not have you marry a peasant! And you shall not do anything about it." Delia finished giving a -this-conversation-is-over-I won- voice.

The prince glared evilly, his eyes flashed black and blue. The electric mouse hopped on his shoulder, and both of them pushed past Queen Delia. "Just watch me," he snarled and walked out of his room and into the night. That night the prince didn't return.

* * *

The next morning the Dawn woke up. She placed the same outfit she wore last time, since her clothes weren't finished drying. It was soon to be noon. She walked out of the room and out of the small house. Her mother went down the hill to go buy sewing material to patch up the holes on some of the clothes. "Mother," Dawn shouted behind the older blunette. She rushed down the hill, forgetting her skirt was really long. She tripped on the skirt and rolled down the hill.

Johanna turned around and saw her daughter rushing towards her, she screamed, dropped out the basket and was crushed by her daughter. The hill was pretty long so they tumbled for a while until the made it to the bottom of the hill. Johanna was the first one to get up, she dusted off the dirt stuck to her clothes and went to help her daughter up.

Dawn perked straight up, mud or at least she hoped was mud covered her face and her clothes. The Grumpigs snickered and walked away, Dawn looked down and smelled her hands. With a disgusting face she tried to wipe all the crud away, but no avail it smeared over her face more. "Dawn! I told you to be careful when you are wearing that skirt!" Her mother lectured. She gripped her daughter's skirt and yanked on it, to bring it back to its original position. "Look at you, your covered in those creatures' manure."

Dawn looked at her mother's blue eyes. Her face flushed red as a golden crown came into her view. A solid figure walked behind her mother and tapped her on her shoulder. "I'll take it from here," He said kindly.

Johanna turned around and gasped loudly. "Prince Satoshi, what unexpected surprise."

"But isn't that what makes a surprise unexpected." he teased. He looked over at Dawn and looked down at her with a goofy smile, "I was right, that you needed new clothes, I just didn't think you would get covered in that." He motioned to the pig like creatures who snorted back at him. On his shoulder was an electric mouse on his shoulder.

"Well I hope it will be alright to take your younger sister to the town to get some new clothes." The prince smirked, knowing his charm already worked. "But I was also wondering if I could talk to the lady of the house."

Johanna blushed and fanned herself, "I'm her mother, but it's so nice to get mistaken for her sister. It's no problem at all, you can bring her back anytime you want." She curtsied. The prince picked up the basket and handed it to the older blue-haired woman.

"Very well I shall bring her back before sundown, she will be in good hands." Even though her hands were covered in filth, the royal man firmly yet gently grabbed her hand and led her to the carriage. "Seems that you're a little clumsy huh?" he grinned at her.

Dawn blushed, "I-uh-uh...um"

"Ha, relax, I'm just a normal teen like yourself." He soothed, He lifted her up into the carriage and told the driver to lead them to the richest part of town. "So tell me about yourself, starting with your name." He leaned back, placing his hands behind his back into a relax manner. His eyes were closed, but he opened on honey brown eye to watch her movement. Pikachu sat on his lap and stuck his head out of the window, saying hello to some of his friends and enjoying the wind.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz," She informed him.

"Beautiful name, my name is-"

Dawn interrupted him, "I know who you are, you are Prince Satoshi Ketchum the future king of the Sinnoh Kingdom. Your future wife will be Iris Vial from the Unova region."

The prince opened both of his eyes and said bitterly: "Actually my name is Ash Ketchum, not Satoshi. That's my middle name, but my mom believes it fits me perfect. And Iris will not be my wife." He said the last sentence clearly.

"What?"

"Dawn, correct? Iris is a selfish woman, like almost everyone in Unova. They believe they are better than everyone just because of all the history and past they had, even though they are the worst region in the world. Yet everyone thinks highly of her, well everyone in her region. I would rather marry someone who could help with the kingdom, know how to handle the people, and still be a joy. Iris is not the one." He finished and closed his eyes.

"Oh," Dawn shifted in her seat. The carriage bounced up over a giant rock causing Dawn to roll into the prince's shoulder. He caught her before she flung out the window.

"You must be a bad luck charm," he winked, the Rapidash came to a halt. The prince opened his the door and led both of them out.

"Where are we going, Prince Satoshi?" Dawn asked quietly as she trailed behind him.

And for the one-millionth time today, he grinned at her, "Call me Ash. No Satoshi or Prince. Just plain old Ash. And we are going to see very close friends of mine." He grabbed her hand, ignoring the looks the villagers gave Dawn. Dawn tried to keep up with his long strides, then she noticed the electric mouse on his shoulder, apparently he decided to stay with his master.

"Where'd you get that Pikachu?"

"Hm, oh my buddy." Ash scratched behind the long yellow-tipped black ear. "I found him lost in the woods in Pallet Town. He was pretty skinny back then and was always attacked by the birds of the sky. He would wonder around the castle in Kanto everyday to look for scraps. I was about, 10 years old back then. During breaks of my prince in training lessons I would leave him a few bread crumbs or other royal foods." He sighed.

"Then the birds found up and attacked Pikachu. They chased him far into the woods, and used so many powerful attacks that, my best friend could have died. I did everything I could and then I was attacked giving me these two scars in the process." He pointed at the scars, Dawn found cute, but they looked like a zig-zag beak or a mighty bird's talons.

"Later, Pikachu saved my life, I will never forget that day. Ever since then we have been close. Oh look we're here." Dawn took in the story Ash told her and smiled how caring his was to his first friend in the world. The store Ash led her in was big and bright. There was a large sum of clothes hanging up on the walls, and a small changing booth, that never knew they existed.

A beautiful orange haired girl came up to them, her blue-green eyes shimmered when she saw the prince. "Hello, Ash." She winked, "It's been awhile."

Ash grinned and winked back, "Awesome to see you again, Mist." They both exchanged a quick hug before pulling away. "How's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Brock is doing great, such a gentleman." Misty smiled. "How's your future wife coming," she looked at Dawn and smiled wide, "she looks beautiful!"

Dawn blushed and whisked away to some of the clothing sections to hide her face from the Prince. Ash coughed, red blotches appeared on his cheek. "That's not my wife, this is Dawn, I'm spoiling her for the day, for some new clothes and such. My future wife is a pain in the ass." He cursed.

Misty shook her head, she tried visiting Unova once, and went back the following day. She didn't fit in much, they didn't accept her. "What can I do you for today."

"Fitting clothes, for Dawn."

Misty grabbed Dawn's filthy hand and looked at her up and down. Misty circled the blue-haired girl, she reeled back and nodded her head. I have the perfect outfits for her." The orange-haired girl dragged both of them into the back of the store were the best clothes were at. The price tags weren't that expensive, but pretty expensive in Dawn's opinion.

"Normally I get the richer people, or the less rich, but this is a great surprise to see my old friend shop in here. And for a girl, for a matter of fact." Misty smirked, she flipped through the rack of clothes. A few moments, she pulled out beautiful dresses and skirts. "She can try them on in there!" Misty said.

"No, need." Ash said, "I know they will fit her fine, help find her shoes and jewelry to match and we will be on our way." he finished taking the clothes from the woman and walking behind both of the ladies.

Misty stuck out her tongue, mumbling something that shouldn't have been said out loud and picked out matching shoes. She placed the shoes and clothes on the counter and showed all of them the jewelry. "Well we don't have much of the color blue, but the Topaz is beautiful and it will match her eyes."

Ash looked at them skeptically. "Take out the topaz. I would also like the emerald green ring, with matching crown, earrings and necklace." He instructed. Dawn looked at him, knowing this Ash said, "Don't think about the money, I'm spoiling you for today." He smiled at her gently. Dawn blushed and still looked at the pile of clothes on the counter, this must have cost a fortune.

Misty frowned. "Ash you do know what that color stands for here."

"Just do it." Ash snapped at her. Misty shrugged and got out the jewelry placing them in a small velvet box. The clothes were folded in a large basket along with the shoes. Ash took them, and placed down a large sum of money, almost like the amount he paid Kenny. "Thank you, Misty, see you later." He waved, "Come Dawn." He took her hand and walked back to the carriage.

Misty looked at the color chart. Emerald: Love/Marriage/Trust. She shook her head, she probably knew Ash's plan. But she wouldn't back stab him, she would help him every way she could.

Ash placed the clothes in the back of the carriage along with the other bags, and walked to the other side of the stores. There was one that caught Dawn's attention. The name wasn't on the building but it was bright white with pink designs crossing into it. Ash walked in and was greeted with a big hug, by a brunette woman. Jealous filled in Dawn's heart. The brunette woman pulled away her blue eyes shimmering. "They look just like mine," Dawn whispered.

"May."

"Ash."

They both bursted out in laughter, "What can I do you for?" May said, the exact same thing Misty said. Apparently Ash had a record of being friends with the prettiest of girls.

"Sauna, both for Dawn and I." He said calmly. Dawn squealed loudly and shook her head. Ash raised one of his bushy eyebrows at her sudden reaction.

"You mean both of us, in the hot springs together?" She shouted.

May doubled over laughing. When she was finished the brunette walked to Dawn placing her arm gently over her shoulders. "Relax there is a wall to block each other from seeing the other naked, Ash is a gentleman he would never look even if there wasn't a wall." May turned around and led both of them to the changing rooms.

Dawn was wrapped in a dark red towel and had a robe in her hand with fuzzy white slippers. Ash came out on with a red towel wrapped on his waist, his chest fully bare, and Dawn couldn't help but stare. (RHYMED) The light flexed on his pecks (?_? uh what) and his muscles were just so...uh, HAWT! Ash noticed her staring and winked, "Like what you see?" Then he walked to the other side of the springs. Dawn heard a splash knowing his was in the water.

Dawn slowly unwrapped the towel, letting it drop before sliding herself into the water. When it touched her skin, Dawn let out a moan on how hot the water was pressing up against her body. It was like heaven to Dawn, not cold or luke-warm water. Steaming hot, but in a delicate and nice sort of way.

"How are you liking the bath?" Ash shouted from across the wall. He was leaned up against the back of the "pool/bath" (what fucking ever) and had his arms behind his back with his eyes closed.

"It feels so good," Dawn replied. "Yours?" She closed her eyes and let the warmth soak around her. Ash didn't respond. She heard a splash, when she turned around, she saw Ash staring straight at her. "AH!" Dawn flapped her arms and pushed her back into the wall, with a loud thud. She tried swimming away, but instead she froze and covered herself, with a deep red face.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Relax, I'm not going to look." he said gently.

Dawn didn't relax though, "Why are you on the girls' side though?" She snapped.

"Because I can?" He said as if in a questioning tone. He swam a little closer to her and caressed her cheek, "You didn't get all the dirt off." He cupped a small amount of water in his hands and scrubbed her cheek. Dawn let out a small squeal that turned into a moan. Ash smirked and repeated the same motion to her cheek and than her neck. He leaned in closer and closer as if he was going to kiss her. But he turned to her ear. "We should get going." his hot breath tickled her ear.

When she blinked he was gone and already wrapped in his towel, walking back into the store.

What a mysterious prince.

* * *

Ash walked Dawn up the hill, her clothes were clean thanks to May, along with her body. Ash leaned back on the door, and waited for it to open. Dawn was silent the whole ride back. The bath encounter was so awkward, but the prince's touch was so gentle and caring. The door open and Johanna was already in her long night grown.

Ash bowed and smiled, he placed the bags by the door. "It was a wonderful day to take your beautiful daughter out."

"Oh Prince Satoshi! Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee?" Johanna put the bags in and rushed back to the royal man.

Ash smile grew, "Oh a wonderful invitation, but I can't, I have to go back to the castle. Thank you for letting me to take Dawn out, and I hope we can do this again. Dawn and I had a lot of fun." Ash turned to look at Dawn from the corner of his eye and gave her a small wink. He stuffed on hand in his pocket and waved his hand. "Farewell." Before walking all the way past the blue-haired girl, he kissed the side of her cheek, "Goodnight, Dawn."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me a while, and I'm not dead! SO anyway I updated to stories, I believe I have to update three more and I can continue my new story. Yeah Ash is a "pervert" or maybe Dawn is. Sorry if they're OOC but Yeah it's fanfiction what are you going to do, ARREST ME?**

**Well fuck the Police! BYE!**


End file.
